Mikey change
by lil mikey21
Summary: Mikey is reading a book as his brothers except for there father is shocked about it hes actually reading an actual book no comics but he still draw his own characters


-At the home of the ninja turtles-

"Has anyone seen michelangelo, he's not in his room or splinter's" Leo said worried.

"Why would he be in father"s room" Raph said surprised.

"Sometimes he be in there to train or meditate with sensei".

"Him training with father, anit that a bit strange to you guys because he stop bothering me"

"I know right".

"I don't know, raph you know where he is" Donnie said.

"He's probably in the living room and i know this he ant looking' at TV" raph said gleaming.

They went in the living room pass the dojo/training room and were shocked to see why he was not watching TV, he's actually reading a book about to lower yourself esteem and to control someone rage and to take notes in hindi

"This book is experiencing m-" Mikey said while reading a book peacefully on the couch then sense his brothers is starting at him in shocked then he spoke in a british accent "What!? The bloody hell you want, ya bloody scared me". Raph mouth dropped then mikey closed his mouth without looking at him

"Your reading a book mikey" donnie said shocked.

"Yeah so leave me alone so I can read in peace?" Mikey said in a snappy tone went back to reading. Then leo look at raph with a smirk then raph nod at him then took the book right out of mikey hands "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Mikey yelled at them

" Nope, let me see that book that your reading" said raph.

"He bhagavaan ve kahate hain ki krpaya kar rahee rokane kee jaroorat hai" Mikey said in Hindi groans madly then fold his arms "Why do you guys always take my stuff, I fucking hate it when you take my stuff without permission".

"Oi but you always take our stuff without permission" donnie said with a reply as leo agrees him also "Yeah mikey you take our stuff without permission" leo said with a smirk.

"I DO AND I DID ASK YOU then YOU SAID YES" said yelling mikey.

"Were sorry baby bro" said leo and donnie as they backed away from him.

"So let's see what you reading...huh...!" said raph as he see an hand got the book then look up to see it was master splinter looking displease with his oldest sons messing with mikey.

"My sons, what did young one and I tell you about taking and messing with michelangelo stuff without his or my permission" Splinter said while taking the book from rapheal.

"Sorry sensei" The older brothers said.

"tch!" mikey said pissed off

"But sensei we are shocked that he's actually reading a book" leo said pointing at him.

"Yeah father" said raph and donnie.

"Haven't you three been watching your little brother he has been reading books since 2 years old till now at the age of 16!" master splinter said then mikey chuckle and said "You missed counted dad I'm 13" Mikey laugh softly then splinter noggie him "I know my son!" "Hehe stop it sensei"

"But, we are curious about what he's reading" Donnie said.

"Michelangelo is reading my books in Japanese, German, Chinese, Cuba, and the hardest one in Hindu that you can't even read Leonardo" .

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? WHEN! WHERE! HOW! Can he understands that hard one father he must be that smart?" Leo said shocked and angry then look at mikey who scoffs and roll his eyes at him shocking him even more.

"Yeah mastha' splinter".

"Yah theek hai main unhen bata maikal enjelo hai" said splinter speaking hindu to mikey as mikey shrugged his shoulders and said. "Aap unhen pita bata sakate hain yah ab hamare lie ek rahasy nahi haji" As they were speaking hindu the older brothers got so very confused at what they were saying and speaking. "Mere yuva ek theek hai" splinter said then went back to speaking back to english "Hmm let see what should i say first to the three of you, oh yeah. Unlike you three boys, Michelangelo is a very special child. He does more training exercises, read more of my books in any kind of language including the hardest ones, weapons tactics, flexibility, and learn more than you Leonardo" Splinter said.

"How can he surpasses me, I'm the leader and eldest of the group no fair" leo said sadly sitting in the wall sulking as his brothers look at him sad

"Sometimes the youngest can surpasses anything" said mikey as he winked at him.

"Shut up mikey shut up. I know that but your our baby brother".

"Heh, so big brother!"

"Donatello, he's smarter than you in science, mostly in math, and engineering, Raphael, Michelangelo is more serious and doesn't have to get angry at everything only when someone trying to get any of us which is more improving than yours my son".

"What" they said mouth drop except mikey and splinter.

"Here you go my young one" Splinter gave mikey his book back as the others are coming up with a plan "keep reading I'll go back to meditate come to me if you need me".

"Yes sensei" mikey said with a nod.

Once master splinter has left the dojo hearing the door closed. His brothers are trying to take the book away again from mikey but he lazy dodged the attack as they fell to the ground and cursed under there breath, looking at their baby brother who is now sipping water from a cup

"To slow boys, i'm faster then you" mikey said with a smirk. As mikey continue reading, he suddenly did a back flip when leo and donnie try to get him together as a team but they both failed at it as raph snickering and trying to hold his laughter under his breath

"Raph" mikey said with a laugh then set the book down on the table "try and get me".

"Let me try my way bros." said raph punch his fist together

Mikey look at him sad. "Really are you sure you want to do that" mikey said

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaat?! Don't that again Raph" Leo and donnie said shocked.

"Yeah don't do that again."

"And why not." said raph annoyed

"What no no Raph remember last time you did that. He couldn't walk for 3 to 4 days and didn't want to speak to us for 6 weeks. And with you no more motorcycles rides within one to two years we miss his innocent smile and voice..." donnie said as he stopped when raph started sulking to the floor and said "Two years without riding with me not going for it!" Mikey giggles.

"So don't do it again this time" Leo said as raph recover from sulking and raph said with a smirk "I wont! Your going down, mikey".

"Are you sure about that, raphie" mikey said chuckle.

"Don't call me that".

"Why not raphie"

"That's it"

Raph run then stopped to throw a punch, earning a quick done from mikey. He continued to punch, stab and kick at mikey, but never landing a single hit, after a while, when it was very clear that raph would never get a single blow in... then mikey suddenly blocked an attack. He had been dodging this whole time so it to them by surprise. His dull blue grey look into raph's neon green ones. Raph was suddenly realized that something is wrong I mean very wrong with mikey

"M...mikey?!..." Raph said eyes widen then mikey didn't respond in a way that raph had hoped to be when mike sharp quick jab into raph abdomen and shoulder, pushing him back a few inches. Mikey did a quick super kick, hitting raph square in the jaw with his foot, sending raph to floor. Leo and donnie are super shocked about what happen and ran to Raphael aid helping him up then see mikey went back to reading his book in peacefully smirks as the bird in cage flapping it wings in joy

"Something... is definitely wrong... with our baby brother" Raph said panting and shocked.

"Eh what do you mean" donnie said confused.

"Raphael we don't understand what you mean" leo said look at raph confused.

"His eyes change color" raph said panting heavy "you'll see what I mean".

"Okay."

Leo and donnie went over to the couch and mikey is reading his book then sense his Leonardo and Donatello coming then close his book

"What do you guys want now Donatello and Leonardo" mikey said with a sigh looking at them with dull blue eyes

"Mikey can you tell us, what's wrong with you mikey?" donnie said in doctor mode

"Yeah is there something wrong mikey" leo said worried.

"Nothing wrong with me is there something wrong with you three keep on interrupting me reading you know what" Mikey said as he stands up "I'm going into my room and to read peacefully by my self, come on roca and klunk". Roca got out of her cage then flew to mikey shoulder" tweet tweet" and Klunk jump on mikey's shoulder, purring "meow".

"I love animals who understand what peace and quiet means!" Mikey said as he was about to close the door roca evil glare the three brothers then mikey closed the door to his room.

"I'm a kill that bird" raph said.

"Me too" leo replied.

"If you do that, I'll bury you alive while you are sleeping" mikey said yelling through the door.

"Oh let's not do that" leo said gulp nervously and sulking.

"Agreed" they both agreed with leo's decision .

Then 40 minutes later, it was dinner time and It was Chinese food day. Raph, Leo, and donnie walked in to the kitchen to see splinter and there little brother mikey eating peacefully with chopsticks as the birds singing and eat

"Come sit down and eat my sons." Splinter said

They obeyed then sit down then eat slowly while looking at mikey whose texting someone on the shell phone as splinter look as well

"Hmm what do you think father, 400 dollars for 3 expensive books you want me to buy it". Mikey asked him

"Yes my young one." splinter said with a nod

Mikey tap the order and number then have four hundred dollar bills in his hand then out of nowhere a little girl who is a little person appear beside the table and bow to them and gave them the books and she gave

"Here you go Suzuki and you and your boyfriend had done anything in the bed lately" mikey said questioningly.

"My son" splinter said snickering and shocked.

"Whoa there mikey we hav..haven't get to it yet were still da..dating" Suzuki said embarrassed as splinter and mikey laugh at her. "Okay bye bye by guys" she disappear in front of them.

"I saw, how your training has approved, but is your reflexes as well" splinter said while getting up from his seat to the cabinet as mikey's eyes slanted putting his tea down on the table "Huh".

Splinter throwed 16 plates at mikey then mikey jumped up and caught them then use one knee balance them to hold them as he block and dodged weapons kani and shruiken as his brothers were super shocked what was happening as Mikey and there father smirks at them

"That's why he's special i taught him that at the age of four".

"That was cooling and refreshing" mikey said as he put the plates down gentle in the cabinet then feel two strong arms hugging him the air, "whoa donnie hehehe"

"That was awesome baby brother" donnie said hugging mikey right off his feet.

"Yeah, super awesome"

"Okay donnie you can put me down now" mikey said with a giggle.

"Oh sorry mikey" donnie said as he put mikey down.

"Awesome" raph said under his breath

Then the patrolling alarm went off to see razhar, tigerclaw, dogpound robbing the crystal power plant/ factory

"I'll take razhar" leo said.

"I get tigerclaw with raph" mikey said with a wink, high three raph.

"Me and mikey will get tigerclaw together it will be easy" raph said high three mikey

"Thank you and I get dog pound" Donie said with relief.

"Be careful, be swift, and be stealthy my sons I pray for all of you boys" splinter said smiling.

They all bow goodbye to there father then run to the garage, leo and donnie took the battle shell as raph and mikey rode raph's t-cycle motorcycle then show off his brothers like standing on top of it then sit back down revving the motorcycle as Mikey ride the back cross his legs sexily, wave at his older two brothers

"YOUR A SHOWOFF RAPHAEL, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT" Leo and Donnie yelled out.

"Yeah so" raph said smirking at them

"If mikey wasn't on their I would ran his bike over" donnie said dangerously as raph and mikey laugh and cheer.

"I hear you, but look at mikey our little baby brother is so peacefully with him when he gets to ride in the t-cycle" leo said.

"Whooo" raph happily said while wheelie the t-cycle.

"Whooo" mikey said happily then it was short lived when he sense trouble "Guys, theirs trouble 25 foot ninjas behind us bros". They look behind them to see 25 foot ninjas on motorcycles.

"Mikey you got this one" raph said handing mikey two handguns to him. Mikey nodded, grab the handguns from raph hand and start loading them.

"hey, when did raph carry guns" leo said shocked.

"I don't know, mikey" donnie said warning tone.

"Oh he got them for emergency reasons like right now dude".

"You know it."

"Ooooooooohhh we telling".

"Tell on me and, mikey will get leatherhead on you two" raph said .

"Don't do that" leo said with his head down

"Oh no no no no no no no don't we won't tell" donnie said holding hi face preciously.

"Alright, we won't" mikey said as he take the safety guards off, smirk at raph.

"Go for it" raph said smirking.

Mikey went in front of raph as he keep driving put his feet around his waist with two guns in hand, then start shooting 10 rounds each at the foot ninja hitting every single one in the head. As raph, mikey, leo and donnie hit a hard right in the dark alley behind the crystal power plant and factory as they rode pass by them without them seeing them as leo look for any sign of them coming

"Alright the coast is clear guys, lets move" leo said in relief.

"Hai fearless" mikey said putting the guns away.

"Man, mikey your getting better with those than me" raph said pouting.

"Why thank you, raphie".

"Guys look" donnie said as he see april on the roof "april's here".

"Hey guys, your gonna need these for a special powers put them on" april said handing them cloaks.

"Whoa" mikey said as he put on the cloak first "This is awesome I can levitation and flying..." then raph run around mikey like the flash then took him for a minute then came back all smiling and said "Why thank you april." Donnie and april blushing madly then see mikey landing behind Raphael while he fixing his clothes blushing darkly and said "Why did you do that Raphael, now I feel violated and harassed."

"That's what you get for punishing him" Donnie said with a chuckle

"Okay boys, let's move, sheath mode guys". Leo said then turn on invisible mode

"Right!" they said and turn there's on the follow leo into there position

In the Crystal Power Plant/ Factory

"Come on dog pound, razhor? Master Shredder and Mistress Kairi doesn't got and have all day." Tigerclaw said impatient as he look at the picture of mikey "Man, why does capturing this orange called Michelangelo, this beauty of a turtle going to be hard cause his brothers are so overprotective over him mainly the red one" He said sighs and put it back in his pocket and call in "Razahr, dogpound check in."

_"Yo"._ Razahr said

_"Here."_ said Dogpound

Then tigerclaw didn't noticed that two figures above him are watching then raph nodded at mikey who nod with a giggle then blend with the shadows and laugh evily that echo. Tigerclaw ears moved then took out his weapon fast and said "Who's there come out and show yourself right now."

"Mm mm that's so good" Mikey said as he drinking blood from the cups as he hold the dead cop head

"Michelangelo Midnight Hamato" Tigerclaw blush lightly as he lowered his weapon "What are you doing here." He said as he look at him up and down sexily

'Keep them eyes away from mikey" raph growled angrily

stop drinking from his glass) "Well well hello tigerclaw." Mikey said looking up sexily and stop drinking the blood and made the glass disappear "It's nice of you to go to a crystal power plant" Mikey walked over to the barrel of color crystals and pick up three blue ones "I love crystals especially the blue ones" He ate one of the crystals as his eyes turn baby blue color even more beautifully. "Mmm" he lick his lips "That's so good and taste."

Tigerclaw still looking at him. Mikey snapped his fingers in his face as he jumped from it "Hey eyes up here tigerclaw-boy."

"S-sorry."

"That went to well bro, and did you just eat that." Raph said mouthdrop

"I know love, yes i did ate them it is good for your eyes. I'm keeping sixty of these, when we leave. Humph jealous much bro." Mikey said as he wink at raph

"Good thing your cute baby brother." raph replied

_"Good thing your sexy than leo." He said in _

"Hehehe take that fearless leader." raph said smirking

_"I'm so glad you're over there, raphael." leo said in headset as raph, mikey and donnie __snicker at him_

"You do, then have this big diamond ring a thirteen cart on." Tigerclaw hesitated quickly as mikey eyes widen at the size "Oh will you marry me." He said blushing madly

'Going to hurt him badly now' raph mumered

"Really tigerclaw.' Mikey said gasp in shocked then give raph the signal as raph smirks

"Yes really what's your answer." Tigerclaw smiled then ears dropped back as he see raph and mikey in the air the swift kick him in the head and face as they said together "OH HEAVENS NO."

Tigerclaw did a back flip, slide to the stop and said. "What that was trick but I really want you mikey-swan to marry me please our future is to rule the world with our master, The Master Shredder please Michelangelo.~"

"Mikey why did you say that you love crystals and diamond rings for love." raph said with a sigh

"I love them if you beat him up for me, i'll give you an reward, when we get home and keep that ring for casey cause he want a ring eventually when he proposed to april and donnie or some-other girl." Mikey giggle wink at raph

"Okay." Raph blushed madly when mikey said give him a reward

"Now hold on, can i get a saying in this." Tigerclaw try to explain but they both said "NO." They both charged at tigerclaw in full speed as he scrambles for his gun. When he got it but, they got to him first by hitting both of his legs swept him off his feet then raph grab tigerclaw by the tail. Then spin around in super sonic speed as tigerclaw is screaming as mikey watch in excitement that he loves it when Raphael is being jealous and anger at the enemies hitting on him. Then raph throw him in the air as he screamed in shocked as he was screaming that he was going to die then was stop in midair by his foot and he look up and drools at mikey who was interesting looking at his nails. Then he look down at him smirks evil at him as his smile drop when he sees lightning coming form his hands then shocked him with it all the colors of the rainbow lightning then drop him as he dropped to the ground landing hard slipping to unconsciousness twitching and groaning as raph hugged mikey then kissed him so very very passionately then stop for fresh air smiling at each other

"Oh raph, you should try these color crystals they shine your eyes and there your color eyes." Mikey ask him with a giggle "And harmless to mutants when they eat them"

Raph look at him then the color crystals. "Okay, if you say so!" Raph hesitated at first then he ate the green color crystals then his eyes shine super bright and glowing and smile. "Mm your right bro these are good for your eyes."

"See i told you, raphie." Mikey smile

Raph eyes narrowed him passion and anger. "Call me that again and i'll get to fuck you till you can't walk in the morning." He said grab mikey curvy waist and lick his lips.

Mikey giggles "Let's go see if they are done already i'll go check donnie, you check leo!" Mikey kiss his cheek then fly to where donnie and dogpound is at.

Raph hold his cheek where mikey kissed him at. "Alright, fearless you better not die" He smile then run to where leo and razahr

Mikey lands on the front building trying to find his big brother donnie in the wrecking that was done and didn't know that red eyes was following him then he scene something coming before he turned around he was tackled to the ground by an all bloody smirking dogpound

"Well hello michelangelo, i got ya pinned." said dogpound

"Get off me! Let go of me dogpound, get off of me. Donnie... get off where you at donnie." Mikey yelled out

"Never your coming with u-" Then all of a sudden dogpound was kicked away from mikey "Ack." Then he see a purple green mutant infront of mikey "Grr you mutant frea-oomph" He didn't get to finish his sentence as donnie super kick and punch dogpound through the building wall. "Don't you dare touch my baby brother like that you sick bastard" Donnie yelled out as he help mikey up, "Are you okay mikey, did he touch you anywhere or hurt you."

"Yeah i'm okay. No he didn't touch me" Mikey said then look at his face and gasp! "What happened to your eye donnie."

"Huh oh yeah that" Donnie rub his eye softly smiling at mikey. "He'd punched me straight in the eye, that's the first one i had all year but every thing else i'm good baby brother."

"You should try these color crystals they are good." Mikey said then donnie was about to say something but mikey beat him to it "They are harmless to mutants d"

"Okay!" Donnie ate the purple color crystal and his eyes are glowing more brightly! "Whoa this is cool."

"I know, and we need to hurt him because he is looking at our butts."

"Sorry can't help it. You and donatello have great butts to look at." Dogpound said then ran up to the two.

Donnie and Mikey gasp in shocked when dogpound have both of them in his arms then eyes widen when they both sense someone behind him they turned around and it was raphael rebel hamato looking angry and pissed off with an ready-to-kill-someone look with fire in his hands then dogpound let his little brothers go in a hurry backed away from them

"What did you say about my little brothers, dogpound." said angry raph

"Nothing i didn't say anything to them raphie-boy." said scared dogpound as he backed away from the them

"What... did you just call me dogpound." said raph eyes turn dark green

"Raphie-boy" dogpound smirk

"Uh-oh you shouldn't of did that." donnie and mikey warned dogpound

"Get behind me guys, hey fearless wanna help me out." Raph yelled out from behind

Once they did an blue aura surrounds them they both look up it was leo's shield protecting them and land by raph side looking angry at dogpound then smirks evilly at him

"Hmm dogpound... you are weak now." Leo said emotionless as raph mocked dogpound "Yeah your super weak against us bruh."

"Who are you calling weak mutant freaks." dogpound said

Mikey pinch the bridge of his nose "Now you done it now, dogpound."

"Eh, what do you mean... by that." said confused dogpound

"You have awoken there darker side when you said the word." donnie replied

Dogpound raised an eye brow, then smirks evil "What word '_'freak'_' or _"mutant freak"!" _

Mikey and Donnie eyes widen then look at the aura of raph's and leo's has grown even more. "Oh-no, there aura has gone stronger than ever."

"Donnie cover mikey's eyes." Leo said not looking over his shoulder

"Huh why leo." Donnie said eyes widen shocked as mikey look confused at his brothers

Raph look at his shoulder smirking and said. "Just do it brainiac mikey doesn't need to see this yet when he's 13 and were 17 got it."

"You don't have to watch this one mikey." donnie covered mikey eyes as mikey said in his innocent voice "Huh why donnie."

"You should not see this baby brother, but you can here them beating him up." said smiling donnie then he smiled back as mikey said "Okay donnie~."

Leo look at raph smirking! "Ready raphael."

Raph look at leo smirking! "Ready fearless leader."

"No please don't, have mercy" said a very scared dogpoud

Raph and leo grab arms and raph swing leo around super fast then let him go as dogpound was struck in the stomach as he coughed up blood then was strucked in the tail as he screamed in agony pain

"No no no ahhhhhh let my tail go, now stupid freaks" He see raph holding his tail with his left hand smiling evil, "No no no no no no no no don't please not my tail aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhggggggggggg!? Aaggghhhhhhhhh!" said screaming dogpound

Donnie wince in pain at the sound."Ooooooh! And he said that word again." Mikey smile at the sound of screaming of an enemy

He heard a snap then rip, he look behind him and eyes widen to see his tail in raph's grip broken and leaking

Dogpound scared, look at his tail horrified. "What did you do to my tail."

"You know when we are finished" raph said grinning evily

Then he see raph mouth smiling like the cherish cat then eyes widen as he feel steaming eyes behind him and look to see it is leo, leo slowly lean his head smiling as dogpound eyes widen and was hit multiply times in the stomach, chest and legs then did an uppercut and raph did an uppercut to his shin and neck and was unconscious and bleeding badly then leo let his shield down to let his young brothers out

"So you two done the..." Mikey said as he and raph smell blood and start drooling then shake his head. "...the job done." Donnie smile at leo as leo nod at him as raph is struggling not to look and in thought 'we must resit to drink blood without telling leo first.'

"Yes and we know you and raph have a craving for blood so go ahead baby brother." leo said

"Yes." raph and mikey cheered then went to the blood

"He-he."

Mikey and raph drank all the blood that was on the ground and wipe there lips as raph, leo and donnie have a inner nosebleed when he had look at them while licking his lips then stop at what was he doing

Mikey blushing! "Sorry guys" He giggle then grab donnie arm as donnie look shocked then smirks when mikey said "Last one home is a rotten egg."

Raph and leo eyes widen when they see mikey and donnie took the raph's motorcycle as donnie did a burn out and a wheelies on it then took off with mikey waving goodbye to them as they got out of there shocked and try to catch up to them

"Donnie you better not mess up my bike and hurt mikey." raph said angrily

"Haha I won't." donnie said

The A-team caught up to him and then there mouth drop in shocked when they see donnie and mikey kissing as mikey controlling the bike with his feet as donnie pinned his arms and they hear a truck honking mikey noticed and sensed it as he swerved right as the truck stop and is shocked that he saw two little boys ridding out of control with a gun in there hands shushing him to be quiet as they rode pass by them

"That was..." leo said shocked and raph finished his sentence "Awesome and hot"

Donnie blushed touch his lips. "Hehehehhe you kiss like a girl."

"..OK... and how did you know that" Mikey asks him raised an eyebrow. "Well donnie."

"Uh well you see...about that."

"You kissed april didn't you." Mikey said sadly

"Yes but...

"No food for two days. If i see you or hear you eating something make it a week is that clear."

"But mikey... " donnie was about to protest he shrink when mikey gave him the serious look)

"Don't you but mikey me, donnie..I...i have said no kissing her when your on your first, second, third and fourth date. You disobeyed that and me." mikey said with a serious tone and look.

"Mikeeeey! She kissed me first."

"No she didn't you kissed her first."

"C'moooooon listen to you big brothers." donnie begged him

Mikey smile at him. "Okay hang on" Mikey look behind them winking at the two "See you two later."

Raph recover from that! "What not while we get there first."

Leo shot in spanish as mikey smile, shout back then gave them the finger "Booyakasha see ya later brothers" they said before disappointing in to the bus

"Whaaaaat?" leo said shocked

"How did he do that. raph said

"Is he magic or a ninja and did he just flipped me off."

"Yes he did."

They came back home to see mikey hanging upside down braiding April's hair, while april is looking at videos on her phone, leatherhead is drawing and sketching another new comic book name for mikey they switch every time when the got there hands full and he have donnie mouth taped up good they was about to say something but mikey beat them to it

"He have a day without talking so i tape up his mouth. And no food for two days."

"You disobeyed him didn't you." raph said as donnie nodded sadly sulk his head in shame

Splinter came in drinking tea. "I see you two came back my sons."

"Yes sensei" leo said bow respectively to master splinter

"Sucks to be you right now." raph smirk at him as donnie death glare him as raph death glare him back

"This is a weird punishment." Leo said

"Oh you the one to talk, our father had punished you to for going after kairi. Did you forget that." mikey said

"Thank you for reminding me young one. Give him a new punishment.

"Why did you remind that." Leo said sulking

"Your new punishment is to stand in hot coal with casey jones." mikey said

"Why me should of kept my mouth shut." leo said

"Yes you should now go." splinter said

"Yes master. leo said

Casey standing on the coal looking cool! "Sup. It actually feels good to me."

"Oh that looks like it hurt." april said

"It ain't." casey said

"What did you do this time casey to be on hot coal again." raph asked casey

"Hehehe well funny story... well you see what happen was that i went on patrol without asking mikey, leatherhead or master splinter to take care of my two little sisters after what happened to my big brother and I felt guilty about it they almost got killed by the footclan and the kranng." casey said as they heared leatherhead drop the new comic book to the ground then growls like a real alligator then donnie slowly back away from mikey

April shake her head! "Man not again." she said

"Not again. I just calm him down when we got here first." mikey sigh deeply

"You did." said raph

"Yes I did." said mikey

"Yeah he was out of control was about to destroy the lair till mikey give him something else to do like draw a new characters in his new comic book. That didn't last long when you had to say that word." April said angrily

"What kraang." casey said as april and mikey slapped their foreheads at casey

Leatherhead eyes turn white then chased donnie! "KRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNG!"

"CASEY." said raph, leo and april

"Casey Hardy Jones." said splinter

"Casey Hardy Lee Jones!" said mikey

"You have two middle names casey." raph said

"Yeah." casey said

They see donnie ran away from lh screaming in the tape as casey said stupidly "And I forgot that he's hear he was to quite."

"You think." april said with a scoff as casey sulk sadly in the hot coal.

Mikey grab leatherhead's tail and speak in greek. " Iremíso kalýteros fílos eínai entáxei ekeí den akoúo parakaló iremíso. Tous den prókeitai na sas vlápsei den tous adelfoús mou o echthrós."

"Entáxei fílos michelangelo mou. Kai sas parakaló na afísei na páei tin ourá mou." leatherhead said

Mikey raised an eyebrow look at leatherhead and said "Kai tha sas afísei na páei apó to prósopó tou adelfoú mou, parakaló" Then look at donnie in lh hand as leatherhead is shocked

"Hehe sorry donatello" lh said as he let his face go donnie ran behind mikey is scared and nuzzle mikey

"Donnie it's okay, it's okay. Casey stand on these bottles for two hours." mikey order casey and leatherhead went back to drawing his comic quietly like nothing had happened.

Casey head sadden and walk over to the bottles "Yes mikey. God I hate these bottles."

"Uh does that hurt Casey." raph asks casey as he wince in pain and casey said "Yeah it hurts a lot. I had to get leatherhead or april to carry me home."

"Okay" said raph as he look at fearless who is in pain "Uh mikey."

"Hmmm." said mikey

Splinter sees leo's feet bleeding on the coal! "Michelangelo!" he warned him

"Yes" mikey said as he looked at Leo then sigh "Leo get off of the hot coal to rest your feet."

"Ahhhh thank shell." leo said

"And don't water your f-." mikey was interrupted by leo scream

"Agh fuck." said a screaming in agony pain leo

Splinter hit leo with his cane! "Language leonardo."

"Ow sorry agh. leo said

"...feet." mikey said with a sigh. "Why don't you listen first before you do it, leo."

"Hehehe sorry baby brother." leo said

"You good." mikey said to leo

Leo said "yeah."

"Casey get off them bottles and back on the hot coal." mikey said as casey ran to the hot coal and sigh in relief then he said "My feet feels much better"

"Mikey you have one hundred thousand followers on Facebook and four million followers on YouTube." april said happily

"And he has six hundred thousand on Instagram also." casey replied as april gasp in glee

"Need to follow you on that too." april said

"What I told you to get off of Facebook." leo order him

"Eh, I don't want to listen to you." mikey smirk high three raph

"Hahaha you got burn leo." raph smirk then high three mikey

"Buuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrn." said april, casey and donnie as the others chuckled and laughed at leo

"Shut up your a bad influence on mikey." leo said

"No I'm not." raph said

"Yes you are." donnie replied

"Because the both of y'all are nerds and I'm hardcore and mikey needs me than you two." said raph with a smirk as the other two brothers rolled their eyes

"Yeah my young one is a internet sensation as human." splinter smile

April see a video of mikey, leatherhead and a new girl and said. "Hey mikey who's this girl with you, casey and lh."

"She's a cutie don't tell her i said that." casey said as mikey said "Note taking"

"That's our friend Wolfe, friend michelangelo and i saved her from the shredder. He was about to make her into his minion and daughter." leatherhead replied

"I'm glad you two saved her." said splinter as he hug mikey slightly and mikey giggle

"Yeah and we became clicked after that." lh said as april clicked on the video to see mikey and lh are human with casey, other boys and a girl

_"Gooooood morning, Hey guys we are at the park and today I got the boys with me, we have our dude mikey, leatherhead aka lh for short, casey, kevin, gray, luke and my big brother sali." Wolfe said happily_

"Sali is like you raphie sweet and hardcore with donnie science." mikey replied

"Hardcore yes, sweet no." raph said crossing his arms

"When someone messes with wolfe his baby sister he goes off like when i pulled a prank on you guys but more scarier." mikey replied

"You painted our shells pink." raph said

"Because you guys won't train nor play with me." said giggling mikey

"He did mine purple that says loyal and i like it." donnie said smiling

_"Squad." gray and sali said _

_"What's up." said kevin_

_"Hey wolfe love your tail." luke said _

_"What did you say to my little sister." said angry sali_

_"Nothing sali nothing." said scared luke as wolfe giggle_

_"And we are going to do football trick shot rage monster complication." casey said_

_"And probably the rage monster will come out, last time it was me hehe from the other video we did about golf trick shot rage monster complication." Mikey said_

_"You was the beast mike." said luke_

_"Don't call me mike only my big brothers, sali and wolfe do that" said angry mikey_

_"Let's go." said wolfe_

_"Yeah!" said everyone_

_**The Girl Complication**_

_"Man we lost and there team is good." said luke _

_"Guys, wait! They have a girl on the team." said kevin_

_"Hey lh go long." an girl voice said as leatherhead ran when she throwed the football_

_"What!" said shocked casey and gray_

_The boys look and it was shocked that the girl was sali's baby sister throwing football like a pro as she throwed it far to leatherhead who was on it then he jumped over a parked car and caught it then land on the soft grass_

_"Soft grass feels like kitten fur and i got it." lh said calmly_

"She have that good arm throw." raph said impressed

Casey sigh lovingly "Yeah she is beautiful don't tell her brother that."

"Yeah friend wolfe is an athlete and is a ninja like us." leatherhead said

"Your going to love her sensei." mikey ask him

"Hmmm interesting girl." splinter said

_"Good catch lh." wolfe said_

_"Thank you wolfe" said lh as he give the ball to her_

_"Wolfe over here." mikey yelled out_

_"Alright mikey it's coming to you" wolfe said as she throw the football as mikey caught it with one hand "Whooo 25 yards touchdown."_

"Nice catch mikey!" said his brothers

"Thank you!" mikey said happily

"You guys love to play football so much." splinter said questioningly

Mikey suddenly have a football in hand "So i can do this hey Casey, Omaha!" He said as he throw the football to casey as casey jumped over the couch and caught the football

"Do have another footba-." raph said as he see mikey with another football in his hand

"Ani no raph wa heddo appu" said mikey as he throwed the football to raph as he jump over casey and caught the football with one hand

"You were saying." said mikey

_"Hahaha let's go." said mikey_

_"Hey there's no rules about girl playing football." said gray_

_"And what's wrong with that." said a pissed off sali and lh_

_"N-nothing." said the two scared boys_

_**The I Got It Man Complication**_

_"Leatherhead this one is you" wolfe said as she throwed the football to the middle where mikey and lh are at_

_"I got it i got it" sail said as he caught the ball with one hand from the two_

_"W-what!" lh said shocked_

_"Awww come on." said sad mikey_

_"Sali!" wolfe said in annoyance _

_"Hahaha, had to do it baby sister." said sali_

"He cheated didn't he." said april

"Indeed friend April." said lh

"Yes and that's why he's the i got it man." said mikey

_"Dang it i almost had it, why do you always get the ball." said sad lh_

_"Hmm!" said wolfe_

_"You were to slow for me." said sali_

_"Mikey..." said wolfe as she throwed a long one to mikey ran to get it but sali got it again_

_"Damn it i had it at my sight." said mikey sulking to the ground as wolfe slapped her forehead_

_"It's alright Michelangelo." said lh patting mikey's shoulder_

"Sorry about the language father." mikey said apologized

"That"s alright i wonder who you got it from" said splinter as he stare at casey and raph

"It was casey." said raph pointed at casey

"What no it was you." said casey

"What it was you."

"Was not."

"Is too."

"Was no-."

"It was both of you." said donnie, april, leo and splinter

"Sorry." said casey and raph head down apologized as mikey and leatherhead laugh at them

**_The Rage Monster Complication_**

_"And done" said mikey_

_"My sweet baby sister is going to love this when mikey and i have finally fixed her Ray Lewis shirt, monster-high dolls and 12 action figures in over five hours." said smiling brightly sali_

"He really love his sister." said leo

"Yeah he has two sisters wolfe is one and the other is natasha." said mikey

"I wonder what she is compared with." said raph

"Natasha is like raph and Sali is like you leo who always leads a lot with a little bit of donnie because he loves science and do machine, and Wolfe is like me and donnie combine." mikey said bluntly

"Heeeeey." said leo

"What it is true." said lh

_"I hope she love it." said mikey_

_Kevin came all dirty and muddy and said "Hey guys do you have a towel or something!" Then he sees a shirt in mikey hand "Well that's fine" He took the shirt from him and stepped on the dolls and action figures breaking them in half*_

_"No" said sali eyes widen in shocked, then hands went to fist._

_"Thanks man" said kevin as he throwed the shirt by sali and said to him "Sali are you okay?"_

_Mikey eyes widen and said! "Sali what's wrong wit-" He turn around to see sali breathing in and out fast then he screamed in anger_

_"You ruined my sisters stuff " sali said shocked then turn to angry as he throwed two knives at kevin who ran away dodging everything that sali throws at him_

_"Kevin is a dead man now" mikey said with a sigh then use a stick to hold the dirty shirt and see a worm came out of it "Eeeeek."_

"You got scared of an worm." said raph suprised

"It came out of nowhere." said mikey

_**Football Trick Shot Complication**_

_They see lh driving an red and black lamborghini car with mikey and wolfe standing on the roof of the car doing spinouts and burn outs and they were at the roof of an 7th building to see sali and casey holding footballs_

_"Rock on." said lh as w__olfe and mikey giggle and cheering on the roof of the car_

_"Be careful with the car and those two on top lh." said kevin_

_"I will." said leatherhead_

_"More spin outs." said mikey_

_"Alright Michelangelo." said lh as he do more spin outs_

"You got to let me drive one of those." said grinning raph

"You have to ask sali and wolfe first." lh ask raph

"Alright!" said raph

"And how are you two not falling." said leo

"We had magnets on our feet." said smiling mikey

"Impressive!" said donnie and splinter

_"We are going to throw these footballs to the car with my sister and brother are at." sali said_

_"And this is football trick shot." said casey_

_Sali and Casey throwed their football in sync to the car and it was caught by the two with one hand and they cheered_

_"Yeah." sali said_

_"Whoooo!" wolfe and mikey said _

_"That was awesome." said casey cheering  
_

_Leatherhead smirks then did spins out and doing donuts_

_**End of complications**_

_"Thanks for watching." sali said_

_"Now were going to sign out, kevin you first." Wolfe said to kevin_

_"Let's ge-"_

_Then they heared a screach then an explosion then they see two cars crashed into eachother and a fire_

"Holy shell." said leo, raph and donnie

Splinter ears flatten back sadly "Holy cheese."

"Are they okay." said april worried

"Yes they are." Casey replied

"They were severely injured." Mikey said gladly

"The children are okay." lh said

"Thank you for saving them." splinter said

"No problem father" mikey smiled

_"Oh My God" Wolfe said shocked and worried._

_"Jesus Christ! Come on boys, you too baby sis" Sali said serious._

_"Right sali"_

_"Right big bro" Wolfe said running._

_"Hope they are okay" mikey said worried._

_They got to the two cars as they see wolfe blow water on the fire as mikey and casey took three children from the two cars as kevin, luke and sali check to see the couple are alright and say what there names as the three children start to cry_

_"Hey hey don't cry it's alright" casey said in a calm voice._

_"Let me and mikey handle it them casey" Wolfe said._

_"Okay."_

_"Ladies first" mikey said with a smile._

_"Why thank you mikey." wolfe said_

_Three children crying then hear wolfe sing_

_Wolfe sing beautiful_

_Cheer up!_

_Come stop your crying_  
_It will be alright_  
_Just take our hand_  
_Hold it tight_

_Mikey sing beautiful _

_Cheer up!_

_We will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_The three children stop crying_

_Wolfe and Mikey singing together in usion_

_For three so small,_  
_You all seem so strong_  
_Our arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_We will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

"You and wolfe have beautiful singing voices my young one" Splinter said with a smile.

"Why thank you sensei" Mikey said then they hear snoring "oh did the song put them to sleep!".

They turned around to see raph, leo, donnie and casey sleeping on the couch at the signing that mikey and wolfe sang to the children then they see lh and april have a marker out and is going to draw on their face

"Lh and Ms. O'Neil what are you doing" splinter said serious tone then they both stop then april said " Nothing" as splinter raise his eyebrows in confusion then mikey said,"Just let them dad, they need it anyway after the stunt they pulled on me... not going to explain it"Mikey said with a shudder.

"Very well my son, resume what you doing then okay" splinter said with a smirk


End file.
